


Moca Aoba Challenges Science

by astralprojects



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Can be interpreted as platonic or romantic - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Hanging Out, Just two dudes hanging out... Chillin', No Plot/Plotless, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralprojects/pseuds/astralprojects
Summary: When you're a genius, you can do anything.Or so Moca thought.
Relationships: Aoba Moca & Yamato Maya, Aoba Moca/Yamato Maya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Moca Aoba Challenges Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [61wisampa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/61wisampa/gifts).



Moca Aoba was a genius.

That was a universal constant, even if those around her wouldn't always buy into it so easily. If Saaya were to stop caring for her family, Moca would be there with her unparalleled intelligence. If Lisa were to quit baking, having realised the true impact of her humble cookies, Moca would solve the unanswerable equations of Himari's overdue homework with her eyes closed, just as she had always been able to. And if, God forbid, Moca were to stop adoring bread with every fibre of her body, she would still be that same genius she had remained as right from the start.

… Well, maybe that last hypothetical was incorrect. Anyone who disliked bread was as dumb as an ox.

But that was beside the point. Moca Aoba was a genius, and that simple truth was all that mattered right there and then. It went without saying that a genius knew their way around physics, however complex or basic, and a genius Moca was.

And if one such genius just happened to be out of her orbit in her supposed area, there was only one solution: defy science.

Moca had done that right from the moment she was born. The doctors said she wasn't coming, and lo and behold, out she charged. Her motto since then had been that rules were meant to be broken, of which applied to science.

"So you see Maya-san, science is all a scam tacked together with hot glue, invented by the government."

"Why the government?" Maya asked. "They don't even listen to scientists when making decisions."

"The government is at fault for everything, especially because we hate them in this household," Moca informed her, plucking another apple from the table with a touch that shouldn't have been as delicate as it was. "Moca-chan has been long since manipulated by the punk rock protocol. Ran never has been a good influence on her. Naughty rebel Ran~."

"Am I a better influence on you then, Aoba-san?"

With her back turned to Maya, Moca's lips curled upwards at the suggestive teasing wooing her ears.

"Pass me the honey and we'll see what my answer is."

Moca's expression turned performatively cold as the open honey pot greeted her palm.

"Maya-san, how scandalous of you…" she gasped, feigning disbelief. "Encouraging Moca-chan's bad behaviour! How could you? And to think that I had you pegged down for a noticeably above-average law-abiding citizen…"

Maya chuckled at Moca's ramblings, watching intently as she slathered honey over the top of yet another apple. This red paired with this yellow didn't mix because of the odd combination of materials: another triumph of science. Maya didn't understand how Moca could be so quick to doubt it.

"Say, Maya-san, shall I make you an offer?"

"Huh?" Maya pronounced. "What is it?"

"Be my partner in crime," Moca proposed. "With someone who has an innocent appearance like yours, but a flame hungry for evil hidden within, we can rule the world. Or, like, the WcRonalds Hii-chan and Tomo-chin work at. Some criminals have an ongoing investment in Yamabuki Bakery that takes up most of their allowance so they can't travel too far."

"Your… Partner in crime?" Maya faltered. "Uh, I… What would the terms of our partnership be?"

Moca waited to reply, slapping a bare apple onto the highest honey-covered one and screwing it loosely for good measure.

"First, you must hate the government."

"Right, er… I already got that."

"Second, be gay, do crimes with Moca-chan. That's all," she finalised. "The crime business is surprisingly lenient on contracts."

"Well… So long as we don't actually break the law and just hang out at fast food places instead, I'm in! It'll be great working together with you, Aoba-san," Maya flattered her. "So, you were talking about how you're against science?"

"I'm not opposed to anything that bends at my will," Moca answered vaguely. "After all, I'm a genius who knows all~. 'Specially when it comes to science."

"Uh, okay then. But…"

"You dare challenge me?" Moca snarled, eyebrows furrowing in mock rage. "Tell me, what is that's incorrect about my hypothesis?"

"A whole apple isn't going to balance on a stem," Maya claimed innocently. "That's why we've either been flattening them or removing them from the apple tower, so that the apple can stick properly. If an apple could get pushed onto a stem without the stem being crushed under it, it would quickly fall because it can't, uh… Balance."

Moca gave a low cackle out in response; a dry, nerve-wracking sound.

"Maya-san, what am I?"

"Uh…" Maya buffered, unable to read between the lines. "Important to me?"

Just grazing against the lowest apple, Moca froze before she had a chance to reorder it.

"Wait… You really mean that?"

"Y-Yeah," Maya persisted. "I like spending time with you. We always have fun, even if you… Uh…" A vague gesture was made in the general direction of their expired apple tower. "... Things like that."

Moca smiled - a soft and private sort of display. "You're the best partner in crime I've ever had."

"You've had more?"

"Ran took an oath with me when we were younger, but she only pretends to have the punk rock spirit," Moca explained, regret tainting Ran's name. "Lisa-san and me are only an alliance when it's active and useful, there's a connection in it though. And Sayo-san…"

"Woah, you got Sayo-san to join forces with you?" Maya checked, stunned. "That's amazing, Aoba-san!"

"Well, of course, Moca-chan is a genius after all~," she boasted. "And do you know what that means?"

"I don't know, what?"

Moca let that same cackle echo out again.

"You've just challenged a genius," she alerted her. 

"… Oh."

Winking as if to arouse attention, Moca turned back to her inanimate pride and joy.

"Watch this, Maya-san."

"Oh no."

Everyone would always talk about making history.

"Aoba-san, do not even try it."

"Kukuku…"

But no-one would ever talk about making science.

"We could clear that thing away easily! There is no way you'll just sabotage it and knock it down, you spent so much time and patience working on it!"

"Great prediction, Maya-san," Moca complimented her. Securing the tower in one hand, it toppled around as expected to its near-downfall. "But you stand corrected. And you'll stand corrected again when our tower balances on nothing more than a stem."

But how difficult could it be?

"Don't do it."

Betrayed by her partner in crime.

"Aoba-san, that's gonna get everywhere, do not even try it."

"Not if the tower doesn't fall."

The companion she held dearest to her with no belief in her at all.

"It will fall. Trust me, balance doesn't work that way, that tower is going to fall."

But despite everything else that seemed like the universe had turned upside down, still a genius to her core.

"Please, for the love of GOD, do NOT try and reassemble that tower."

Moca Aoba was a genius indeed.

"... Unless?"

And Moca Aoba was going to change science.

"AOBA-SAN!"

"That's-a m— gah!"

Until she couldn't.

It all came tumbling down. Everything she had worked for, every last apple she had assembled into a perfect order, their joint creation personifying the unbreakable bond between her and her partner of crime…

Moca realised that science was a cruel, cruel thing indeed.

She also realised that having a noticeably weighted apple glued to your hair with honey was really damn annoying.

"Pfft… Hah."

"Maya-san…?" Her whiny voice pronounced.

"Pfft… Hahaha!"

"How… How could you laugh…?" Moca whispered, a slobbery trail of honey slugging down one side of her face. "Our hard work… It all came crumbling down…"

"Yeah, it did," Maya agreed, tone tickling with laughter. "It came crumbling down. And you know what we call that?"

"Despair?"

"Apple crumble."

Hm.

...

Apple crumble.

A small but hefty swab of Moca's hair released from its seams as she tore the apple from it.

"Aoba-san, don't be so quick with it!" Maya yelped. "Your hair…!"

"Maya-san, you know Tomo-chin, right?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"Tomo-chin is like… Afterglow's daddy," Moca informed her. "Can't use technology, has a real big goofy grin you wanna wipe clean off or kiss if you're Hii-chan, but most importantly of all… She has dad jokes. And that includes puns."

Her eyes sharpened as her grip on the apple grew tighter.

"I hate puns."

"Oh," Maya said. "Uh… Yeah."

With a blank yet fiery gaze, Moca raised her arm slowly. Her timing was sluggish and calculated - perfect to evoke a sense of suspense.

"You laughed at our fallen tower, and you dare to make a wise crack instead of grieve for it?"

"Uh oh."

The apple shook steadily under Moca's force. Maya gulped. She could hear the distinct crack as a part of its surface pressed through.

"You're dead."

This genius may not be able to defeat science, but justified murder seemed perfectly within her reach.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a fic exchange with 61wisampa, it was really fun to do! Hopefully this isn't too bad, hm...
> 
> Thanks a lot for doing this with me! I hope it doesn't disappoint you too much.


End file.
